What If (Tigerstar wsn't a Jerk)
by Ciara1214
Summary: What if Tigerstar was nice and he had kits with Bluestar? Yes, I know it is weird story plot xD If you want me to make a real story of this and what follows after just post in the comments :) Love you guys! (One-Shot)


**Hai guys! Ciara here! This is going to be about, well, look at the summary! xD I decided on this because... YOLO right. Tigerstar would never actually be good (_ISH_) but what if he was... What if he fell in love with Bluestar...**

* * *

><p><span>Tigerclaw POV<span>

Tigerclaw walked through the forest. Anger built up inside him.

He _wanted_ to be leader! He _should _be leader! He _had_to be leader! And he wanted to be leader _NOW!_

But he couldn't. Sure, he could easily arrange an "accident" for Lionheart but as for Bluestar. He just couldn't kill her... He loved her.

Just thinking, well, _knowing_ that, made him feel embarresed. How could he, Tigerclaw, son of Pinestar, love Bluestar, a nearly broken down she-cat?

He didn't know.

* * *

><p><span>Bluestar POV<span>

Bluestar sat on Sunningrocks and looked across the river to where RiverClan lived. Oakheart. He had died in battle here.

Her beloved Oakheart. Gone. Gone forever.

She shook her head.

"Cut it out Bluestar." She murmered to herself. "That was seasons ago."

"Bluestar?"

She looked round. It was Tigerclaw. "Yes?"

"Would you.. would you like to come for a walk i-in the forest? W-With me?"

Bluestar's whiskers twitched. Was this actually Tigerclaw. The feared warrior, the strongest fighter in all of ThunderClan... embarresed? "Of course." She answered.

* * *

><p><span>Tigerclaw POV<span>

With Bluestar at his side, Tigerclaw felt like he could do anything.

"Why did you want to walk with me?" His leader asked him.

"Can't a warrior want to spend time with his leader?" Tigerclaw asked, almost innocently.

Bluestar stopped walking and gave him a look. "No. Really."

Tigerclaw sucked in a deep breath. Was he really about to do this? "I wanted to tell you." He mewed, trying to make his mew sound calm. "I-I love you Bluestar."

* * *

><p><span>Bluestar POV<span>

WOWWWWW! NOT. EXPECTING. THAT!

* * *

><p><span>Tigerclaw POV<span>

He looked at Bluestar's shocked face then away. "Im sorry." He mewed. "I shouldn't of said anything."

Bluestar looked at him right in the eye, her beautiful blue ones boring into his fiery amber ones.

"I'll talk to you at dawn tomorrow," she mewed, "Right here." Then she padded away.

Tigerclaw watched her go. "Oh dear StarClan," he murmered to himself. "What have I done?"

* * *

><p><span>Bluestar POV<span>

I love you Bluestar...

I love you Bluestar...

I love you Bluestar...

Tigerclaw's words had fixed themselves into her brain. Did he really love her? Was he just joking? Did she love him back?

She didn't know.

Bluestar padded into camp. "Hello Bluestar." Whitestorm greeted her.

She nodded curtly in greeting.

Whitestorm looked at her. "Are you okay Bluestar."

"I'm fine." She forced a smile "Just tierd."

Whitestorm dipped his head. "Of course Bluestar."

She padded to her den and curled up in her nest.

Brave Tigerclaw, she thought. Fearless Tigerclaw. Loyal Tigerclaw. Handsome Tigerclaw.

Only now did she realize she kinda liked him.

Impainetintly **(Can't spell! xD ) **she waited for dawn.

* * *

><p><span>Tigerclaw POV<span>

Dawn came. Tigerclaw slipped out of the den. Nobody was awake.

He hurried out of camp to the space where he had talked to Bluestar yesterday.

Bluestar was already there.

"Tigerclaw." She greeted him.

"Bluestar." Tigerclaw mewed and dipped his head in respect. "Good morning."

"I-I've come to tell you." Bluestar meowed after a long LONG moment of silence. "I-I think I love you to."

Tigerclaw's head shot up. "Really?!"

Bluestar nodded then mewed. "I love you."

* * *

><p><span>Bluestar POV<span>

She walked in the forest with Spottedleaf.

"What is it Spottedleaf?" She asked her.

"Well..." The medicine cat hesititated.

Bluestar looked at her. "Spottedleaf? What is it!?"

Spottedleaf sucked in a huge breath then mewed. "Did you know you're expecting kits Bluestar?"

* * *

><p><span>Tigerclaw POV<span>

"WHAT?!" Tigerclaw mewed when Bluestar told him. "You're expecting kits?!"

Bluestar nodded. "They're going to be here in a quarter moon."

Tigerclaw purred and intertwined his tail with hers. "You'll be a wonderful mother. I love you so much!"

* * *

><p><span>Bluestar POV<span>

Despite all that Tigerclaw said Bluestar wondered. She wondered if she _would _be a good mother this time. _Oh my beautiful kits_ she thought to herself. _I love you so so much and I will never let you go._

* * *

><p><span>Tigerclaw POV<span>

"Tigerclaw! You can come in now."

Tigerclaw sprinted into the Nursery. Bluestar lay beside two beautiful kits- his kits.

Yellowfang gave him a look of distain then moved backward so Tigerclaw could sit next to Bluestar.

Bluestar looked up at him lovingly. "Do you like them?" She whispered.

"Like them?!" Tigerclaw mewed disbeilevingly. "I LOVE them!"

Bluestar purred.

Tigerstar got a good look at his two kits. They were both she-cats. Two adorable she-cats. One was a dark brown tabby like him, though she had snow white paw pads. The other was a black she-kit with shadowy leopard ringets- like his mother.

"What should we name them?" Bluestar asked.

"Well i'd like the dark brown tabby to be named Brairkit." He mewed and Bluestar nodded.

"Briarkit is perfect."

"And.. could the black one be named Tawnykit?"

"Yes. Briarkit and Tawnykit. They're perfect."

Tigerclaw licked them both then nuzzled Bluestar, purring.

* * *

><p><span>Bluestar POV<span>

I am in StarClan now. I passed away saving Bramblefoot and Fireheart from the dog. Except Fireheart is now Firestar- one of the best leaders the Clans have ever known. I couldn't of asked for more, having him lead ThunderClan.

Tigerstar didn't turn out that great. He started to hate me then eventually killed Runningwind and joined ShadowClan.

But our kits did. Tawnytail is a wonderful hunter and fighter- even a wounderful mate. Yes thats right, she and Ashfur have just had kits! Tigerkit and Mallowkit. Mind you, Tawnytail is still a little sassy though- Tallstar jokes that it runs in the family.

Briarheart is ThunderClan's best fighter, I suppose she took after her father. She is also equal to Sandstorm in her hunting skills. I'm so proud of her. She was Squirrelflight's mentor. And Squirrelflight, of course, is the foster mother of Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf.

And they are the three of the prophecy.

I wonder how they will feel battling Tigerstar. I know I would shread him without hesitation.

Sometimes I wonder how I ever fell in love with him. I remember the shock I felt when I learnt he was trying to kill me. It caused me to go mad.

But if I could go back in time and change anything I would not change falling in love with him. Because he gave me Bramblefoot and Tawnytail.

No matter what, I will always thank him for that. I wish he was nice. But thats an if. A what if.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? It was random. I know xD If you want me to make it a real story just tell me in the reviews. If you do want it, it might take a while for it to be up. Anyways, Please Review. Love you guys.<strong>

**XxXCiaraXxX**


End file.
